Preview from the Third Installment
by Grays83718
Summary: A preview from the third installment of the Light's Enforcers and We are the Enforcers.


**Easter Island **

**June 15, 15:00 PDT**

A figure is seen near one of the large stone statues removing the dirt. One removed; it reveals a manhole cover but it's completely rusted. The figure which turns to be a male wearing a black and grey power suit of some kind and is wearing an all black mask with dark red visors. He uses wrist which has mounted mini laser gun blasting the rusted cover. He's then able to remove it from there he jumps down which leads to an underground passage.

Red visors from his mask changes color to green that enables the night vision so he can see. He continues along the passage until he spots a metal door with a valve but it too is rusted. Just with the manhole cover; he uses his mounted laser gun to blast the right side of the door so it can be easy to open. He manages to open the door leading him to the basement with seventy-two inch monitor, with a keyboard, and a large desktop underneath the table.

He pulls out a wire from his left wrist which turns out to be a USB wire placing it in the slot of the desktop. He then turns on the computer, typing in the password and from there begins the copying process.

While he waits; he hears a beeping sound. He takes off his mask only to be none other than Alexander Luthor. He looks at his wrist activating his arm computer to see the name _Pied Piper _appears on screen.

"What is it Piper" Alexander asks.

"You do realize what you're doing is reckless and stupid?"

"I know it is but this problem is mine and mine alone" Alexander tells Pied Piper.

"But going to your old headquarters alone; you should've brought backup."

"I'll be fine" Alexander says. He then adds "and by the way I didn't come alone."

He looks at the monitor to see copying process is at fifty-one percent.

At Mission Room; a boom tube opens and out comes several Shadow Agents, Turk, Owen Mercer, and Dreadbolt who seems angry.

Turk notices the new leader of the Enforcers asks "are you still with this?"

"I know he's alive" Dreadbolt tells Turk.

"You're still with Alexander Luthor being alive. He's dead mate let it go" Owen says.

Dreadbolt looks at Owen Mercer with a mean look responds "don't tell me to let it go. I know that son of a—"

He gets a call from his earpiece. "What is it" he asks.

Dreadbolt seems to more angry responds "I'm on my way."

"And again your mood remains the same" Turk says.

"That was Count Vertigo. I'm heading back" Dreadbolt says.

"We just came back from there" Owen says.

"I'm heading back…alone" Deadbolt tells Owen. He continues "make sure this place is up and running. After what Alexander and those former Enforcers did…"

Deadbolt uses the Father Box opening a boom tube going through it. "I don't know why we have to get it working. Alexander and those rejects were the ones who damaged the headquarters" Turk says.

Then all of sudden; the holographic computer turns on. "It's about time" Owen said.

"Well thanks to some tech support" Turk says as three men enters the Mission Room wearing black jumpsuits with a pattern of a hexagonal pattern that resembles a beehive honeycomb on the left side of their clothing.

"Everything is good to go" one of the tech support members says.

"Good" Owen says as uses the holographic computer. He uses it to check and see if the security cameras are online.

"How does it look" Turk asks.

"Well so far so…good" Owen responds but notices some activity in the basement. He then says "someone is downstairs by the computer."

"There shouldn't be anyone in the basement" Turk says.

Owen Mercer uses the holographic computer to zoom in at the basement which shows someone by the computer taking data from the computer. "Wait a minute it can't be" he says.

"Is that Alexander Luthor" Turk asks.

"Whoever it is; he's not looking at the camera" Owen says.

Turk looks to the three tech support members telling them "go to the basement and find out who that is. I'll take Owen and the Shadow Agents and find out how he got inside."

They head to the basement armed with handguns while the others head outside. Back in the basement; the copying process has reached one hundred percent. Alexander takes out the USB wire from the computer then proceeds to destroyed it with mounted laser gun. At the same time; three shadow figures are heading down the stairs.

"Time to go" Alexander says as he puts his mask back on. He then toss a device near the staircase heading to the entrance the former leader of the Enforcers came from. As he gets to the ladder; an explosion occurs from there he starts climbing up. Once Alexander is out; he met with Turk, Owen Mercer, and several Shadow Agents.

"Well, well, what do we have here" Turk asks drawing his bow and arrow at Alexander who put his hands up.

And that's the end of the preview…

* * *

How do you like it? I need help with the name of Alexander's new team. As well as the name of the story. If you read The Light's Enforcers and We are the Enforcers; you will enjoy this.


End file.
